


Help Me Get Away From Myself

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Diner Date, F/M, Sharing a Bath, Snow Storm, Stuck in a small Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: After wrapping up, what was supposed to be a quick mission, Bucky and Natasha find themselves stuck in a small, but quaint, town due to a sudden snow storm. With their exit delayed for a least a few days, Natasha and Bucky flounder as they are left with nothing to do, but enjoy their down time.





	Help Me Get Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vdova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdova/gifts).



> I hope it's okay, but I decided to go with this prompt: Bucky and Nat discovering the hotel room they're in (for whatever reason, mission, just cause, someone's birthday) has a HUGE bathtub, and taking advantage of it. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun getting to write this, so I hope you enjoy!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“ETA on the extraction?”

Biting back a sigh as she clicks off her communicator, Natasha turns her head enough to glance at James, noting the faux relaxed posture, even as he grips the steering wheel tightly as he drives. “Snow storms grounded all air traffic in the area. SHIELD says to lay low for a few days.” Shifting back in her seat, she brings her legs up, resting her feet on the dashboard. “They’ll contact when it’s safe to extract without bring notice.”

Humming, James simply gives a nod of his head, focus going back to navigating the sleet and snow covered roads, letting the silence settle around them. It’s nearly twenty minutes later, when he slows the truck down enough for them to make out a sign, signal a town is up ahead.

“Guess we’ll be resting there until pick up,” he murmurs, sparing a glance for her before once again going back to watching the road.

“Guess so,” Nat hums, eyes flickering around, taking in the heavy snow laden trees as they drive by. They once again let the truck settle into silence until they reach the small, quaint town. Rolling to a stop, both James and Natasha lean forward, looking around the small, single story buildings before glancing at one another for a long moment.

“Motel?” he rumbles as he presses gently on the gas to get the truck moving.

“Doesn’t look like this place has one,” she murmurs, pursing her lips as her brow furrows. “Let’s grab some food at the diner. They’ll probably know where we can hole up for the night.”

“Nothin’ else,” he pipes up when he pulls into the parking space farthest from the diner’s door. “Can always bunk down in the backseat or try and make it to the next town.”

Pulling their jackets and knit caps back on before climbing out, dashing across the lot, Natasha gives him a long look as he pulls open the door. Hiding her smile, she slips past and leads the way in. “I’d rather bunk in the backseat,” she rasps lowly, claiming the back corner booth, so they can put a wall behind them and cover all exits.

“Less chance of getting truly stuck out in the middle of nowhere?” James asks after the waitress drops off their menus.

Natasha hums with a quick nod, opening the menu and giving it a quick glance before closing it and moving it to the edge of the table.

 

It’s only after they’ve finish their meal, and started shrugging coats and hats back on, that Natasha sends their waitress a dazzling smile and asks about where they could find a place to stay in town.

“Ol’ Ms. Baker runs a B and B up the road a ways,” the young woman answers —eyes fluttering as her cheeks darken— and collects their empty plates. “She’s always got at least two rooms open for nights like this.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart,” James rumbles, sending the woman his own dazzling smile as he pulls out his wallet and drops a few twenties —easily more than enough to cover their meal and give the woman a huge tip— before slipping out and following after Natasha once they’ve gotten the directions they’ll need.

 

And it’s just like the young waitress said, right up the road about fifteen minutes. Nat lets out a hum, eyes roaming over the three story home for a moment, “I’ll go get use a room. You grab the bags and do a quick sweep?”

Grunting out an acknowledgement, he watches as she slips out and makes her way up the steps and disappears into the homey looking Bed and Breakfast. Rolling his shoulders, James climbs out and quickly but efficiently, makes checks over the property, notes the weak points and frowns at the numerous blind spots he uncovers.

Shaking his head, James slips back around towards the truck and snags the two duffel's from the back floor boards, and locks the vehicle back up. Quickly, he makes his way up into the house and slips in quietly as a mouse.

Gaze flickering this way and that, he notes the outdated and faded floral wall paper, the bulky wooden furniture before settling on watching Natasha smile and charm the older woman —most like late 60s from the wrinkles lining her face, the salt and pepper hair that seems more salt than pepper—and he forces his own face into a warm, happy looking smile as he shuffles his way over, barely tensing when Natasha slips her arm around his waist and brings him even that much closer as she continues chatting away.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there for –eighteen minutes and twenty six seconds, his mind supplies— when Natasha nudges him towards the stair case, with a quiet murmur to look for room 5 on the top floor.

It’s quiet as they silently make their way up after bidding the owner, Ms. Baker, a good night. It’s quiet when Natasha unlocks the room and they slip in, doing a quick sweep before settling in.

“Want the bathroom first?” Natasha asks, as she opens her bag on the floor, ruffling around until she pulls out a big, faded purple tee shirt –something she most likely stole from Barton on one of their previous missions— and a pair of black thermal pants.

James blinked once, twice before taking a calming breathe –he knew those were her comfort pajamas, the ones she only wore when she felt safe— and gave a small shrug. “Why don’t you go first?” he rumbles quietly, turning back to his own bag in an attempt to hide a way his reaction. She nods once before grabbing her bundle and slipping off to the bathroom.

A comfortable quiet settles over the room, only being broken when Natasha calls for him.

Lips dipping into a frown, James rolls off the bed where he’d been stretched out and makes his way into the bath room. His eyes widen slightly as he sees the giant, porcelain claw tub –already filled about half way— and turns to give her a questioning look.

“Join me?” she asks; her voice soft in a way Natasha Romanov is rarely ever.

Barely giving himself anytime to think it over, James nods twice before starting to strip off his shirt, only pausing when Natasha materializes next to him, hands curled around the hem and helps him tug it off slowly. He tosses it over towards the corner as her small, deft hands undo his zipper and button, before hooking her fingers along the tops, slipping then into his briefs. She tugs them down slowly, .

Stepping out and kicking them away, James lets Natasha guide him over to the tub to step in. Carefully sliding down, he can’t help but gasp at the duel sensations of hot along his front, and cold when his back leans into the side of the tub not under water.

Rasping out a low chuckle, Natasha drops the towel she’d been wearing as she waited, and climbs in to stand between James’ parted legs. Carefully as well, she lowers herself slowly as to not jostle the water, and settles down.

Leaning back into his chest, Natasha lets out a relaxed, low hum, shifting slightly to get a bit more comfortable. “Good?”

“Good,” he agrees, bringing his metal hand around to curl around her waist under the water and brings his flesh hand up to play with a few loose strands of her fiery, red hair.

They settle in silence, basking in the relaxed, happy atmosphere for a long while. It’s only when the water goes from hot to lukewarm that she moves her head to the side, so she can look back at him, that she breaks the quiet.

“Big enough for something more strenuous activity,” she whispers in a low raspy tone.

It takes a moment for her meaning to click, but James lets out a low chuckle. Leaning his head forward, he bends it slightly to start nibbling along her neck towards her ear, and whispers roughly to her, “Tomorrow bathroom sex. Tonight,” he pauses, pressing a kiss just behind her ear, “Tonight we just enjoy.”

 

(They do try it out the next morning, only for them to accidentally crack the porcelain tub.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
